Shantotto (Original)
Shantotto is an extra character in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. A hero who fought in the Crystal War, Shantotto is a famous professor of magic from Windurst. She is well-known for her high-pitched, haughty laughter and overall arrogant nature. Shantotto is respected for her great power, but she refuses to admit it when she finds someone who could be better than her. Although appearing to be seemingly frail and helpless, her aggressive, cunning, destructive and unpredictable nature coupled with her unsurpassed magical prowess caused her to gain a reputation among all warriors, both from Chaos and Cosmos alike, as the most fearsome of them all during her time as an active warrior. In battle, she fights using powerful spells that level up and become stronger as she gains Bravery. As an extra character in the game, Shantotto has no impact on the main storyline and has no villain opposing her, although she's had a long-standing rivalry with Gabranth in both games. Attire Shantotto (Normal).png|Normal Shantotto (Alt 1).png|Alt 1 Shantotto (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 Shantotto (DLC).png|DLC Shantotto (EX Mode).png|EX Mode Shantotto (Alt 1 EX Mode).png|Alt 1 EX Mode Shantotto (Alt 2 EX Mode).png|Alt 2 EX Mode Shantotto (DLC EX Mode).png|DLC EX Mode Shantotto's outfit is based on her original design in Final Fantasy XI, a robe with black and white stripes, gold linings, and two gauntlets, known as the "Magician's Cloak Set" in the game. She has almost the complete set, except for the head gear that goes with it. Her EX mode outfit is the "Unit Robe Set" also from Final Fantasy XI Shantotto's first alternate outfit, "Wizard's Coat," is the Wizard's Attire, the Black Mage Artifact Armor from Final Fantasy XI. She wears a faded blue and brown robe with gold buttons. Her EX Mode in this outfit is the Sorcerer's equipment set, the Black Mage Relic Armor, a black robe with bright purple linings. Shantotto's second alternate outfit is the "Black Cloak," player-crafted garments fundamental to the wardrobes of Black Mages in Final Fantasy XI. She wears a black cloak with a hood and red linings, a silver design on the front and a sash around the waist. Her EX Mode grants her a pair of glasses and a robe in various shades of brown and yellow, the vestments of a Windurstian Minister, the position Shantotto occupied before her retirement. Shantotto's DLC outfit, "Wedding Dress," is a set of armor worn by females during weddings. It features frilly white clothing and a Lilac Corsage in her right pigtail. Her EX Mode for this outfit is based on the Goetia Armor Set, a set of powerful Black Mage armor which consists of a long black coat with several golden accessories. Shantotto's manikin counterpart, Lady of Antiquity, is brown. Battle In battle Shantotto is a Chainspeller. Her HP attacks are unique in that they change in power depending on her Bravery, each tier having higher power and larger areas of effect. Shantotto is able to chain up to three of her HP attacks, increasing the Bravery damage dealt before damaging the opponent's HP. Her second tier Firaga, Thundaga and Blizzaga spells stagger opponents, and her third tier spells crush all guards, even Exdeath's High Block and Jecht's Jecht Block. Unlike most magic-based characters, Shantotto is one of the most agile characters in the game, and she is fast enough to be able to chase down speedy characters such as Tidus or the Onion Knight. Shantotto is the smallest character in the game, making her evasive and difficult to pin down with attacks. Most of her Bravery attacks inflict status ailments, like Paralysis or Poison, and her attacks are slow and have a long recovery time. It is best to use Shantotto's attacks after paralyzing the opponent with Bind, or blocking and attacking them while they stagger. Her spells reach the second tier at 2000 Bravery and third tier at 4000 Bravery. |} |} |} |} Equipment Shantotto can equip Rods, Staves, Poles, Books, Scythes, Bangles, Rings, Hats, Hairpins, Headbands, Ribbons, Clothing, Robes, and Female Exclusive Equipment. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory /Quotes/ Category:Square Characters Category:Original Dissidia Characters